You went back to her?
by love109
Summary: Hermione loves him but when he's drunk he goes with her best friend. Charlie helps her through it all but then he goes as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione laughed as she watched him slid down the blank to her. They met like this every weekend. They just couldn't let anyone know yet. Hermione and Draco had been going out for about a year now. They had gotten together when they got back as head's. Dumbledore throught that with them in the same place that it would unight the houses a bit more. The only people that did know was Remus and Charlie.**

**Draco looked at her and saw she was laughing. He was about to brake her heart. He had gone out last week with his house mate's and got a bit drunk but that wasn't what he had to tell her oh no it was far worse. " 'mione there's something I need to tell you babe"**

**Hermione could tell that he really did have something to tell her and nodded. "Well come on then. You got me out of my nice hot bed for this"**

**He gave a little laugh but then got to the point. "Last week I...I slepted with someone. I know it was stupid but please hear me out"**

**"Who...who was it?" She looked at him. His head was bent down his eye's were closed and his hair was falling over his face at th side's.**

**"I don't think that-"**

**"WHO WAS IT?" He looked at her and saw for the first time in his life a woman crying.**

**"****Ginny"**

**"Who?" Hermione couldn't take this anymore. **

**"Ginny"**

**Her heart broke. She knew that Ginny had been after him for a while but never had she throught that she would get him. She couldn't stay here now. Hermione ran and didn't look back. She could hear Draco calling her back but she didn't want to talk to anyone just yet.**

**Draco just stood there watching her go. He'd lost the only think he ever really cared about. All that for one stupid drunken night. As he made his way back to his room he walked into Harry, Ron, Charlie (he's teaching at the school) Remus (also back at the school) and Ginny. Remus was shocked that he was crying and went over to him.**

**"Is something wrong Draco?"**

**He nodded and told him what had happened. Remus was shocked even more that he could do that to Hermione. But then drink did make you do stupid thing's. He said he'd go talk to Hermione and see if everything was ok with her.**

**He walked over to the other's and made something up to get out of going to Hogsmead with them. He also gave Charile a look saying he may need his help. So Charile and Remus made their way to were they knew she would be. The lake.**

**As they saw her they knew something was wrong. She wasn't moving. They ran to her and saw blood coming out of her wrist's. Remus picked her up and ran with her to the hospital wing.**

**Madom Pomfrey came running when she saw Hermione in his arm's. He put her down on a bed and was told to wait outside. Charile was there waiting and sat with him. **

**Hermione came around and saw that the nurse was standing over her. She gave her a smile and sat down next to her. **

**"Right Hermione. I have some news for you. You will be fine but will be staying here for a while and don't worry you didn't hurt the baby"**

**Her whole world went black. No she couldn't be having a baby. That would mean that Draco was the father. The last think she heard was the door's opening and someone saying her name. It sounded a lot like him but she couldn't tell.**

**"Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked looking very worried that she had just pasted out.**

**"She will be fine just a bit out of it is all." She wasn't going to tell him about the baby not knowing if she wanted anyone to know yet.**

**Draco nodded and sat down by her bed. "Um you know if anyone come's in can you say that you wanted me to keep and eye on her?"**

**She gave him a nod and went back to her office to send a message to the headmaster.**

**Draco sat with her until she came around. He could see what she had done. He knew she would do something but never this. Looking at her was painful knowing that she would have nothing to do with him after this. He had told his mother about her the week of half-term, she had wanted to meet her ever since. But now he had to tell her she would never meet her now.**

**Hermione groaned in her sleep and began to stir. Her eye's flutted a bit then opened slowly. When they were hit by the light she closed them tight. She did it a bit more slowly this time and didn't have to close her eye's to it. Looking she saw that Draco was next to her and holding her hand. Her heart didn't know if she could take seeing him. He'd gone off with her best friend and now this. They had been talking about getting married but she alway's throught that he would marry a pourblood not her, just so his family wouldn't disown him.**

**The door opened and all her friend's walked in.Ginny's smile widened when she saw Draco. She'd known about them dating and wanted to brake them up. She ran over to him and hugged him. She'd told her brother and Harry that they were dating for a while but didn't know what they would say. "Draco I have to tel you something"**

**He nodded and got up to follow her out but she shook her head. She said she could say it in frount of everyone. "Well I'm going to have your baby." The other's were shocked and Hermione looked ready to cry. Ginny hugged him and waited for her to say something.**

**"Isn't it great 'mione? I'm going to have the baby of my loved one." Hermione sank back down on her bed. Remus was looking ill and was looking at Hermione. Charlie was angry that his own sister would do this. She had come to him telling him she knew about Draco and Hermione but he never throught she would do this.**

**Everyone looked at him as he stood up. "Sorry Ginny but I never throught you'd mess your friendship up just for pay back." With that he walked out the door and out of her life. Everyone looked at Ginny who looked grim. Hermione couldn't hold her tear's for much longer and was greatful that Madom Pomfrey came and got rid of them. As the last person lefted she let them fall and didn't care who saw them.**

**She heard the door open but didn't look at who it was just turned away. "Hermione I'm sorry for what she did really." She turned when she heard Charlie's voice. When he saw her tear's he ran to her and pulled her into his arm's trying to carlm her. "Hay shhhh it's going to be ok 'mione I promise." **

**She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "I...I was going to tell him...but then...Ginny said...it.." Charlie was stumped. She could see this and told him about her baby.**

**Charlie said he would help her anyway her could. He even told her he'd marry her if she liked. "I don't think I could do that. I mean you could have anyone and marring without love isn't the right thing to do." She was talking about him really. She had, had a bit of a crush on him since X-mas.**

**"Hermione I know you don't know this but I think I have been falling for you ever since X-mas. So really I wouldn't be marring without love. I just hope that you could love me." She looked at him and could see the love forming from his eye's.**

**She looked at him and smiled. "But what about the baby. I don't want you to hate me later on because of it. I don't want to to regret doing this." He was looking down at her and wondering if she had just said that. He'd never regret this and he would bring the baby up as his own.**

**Charlie told her all this and was suprised when she hugged him. "Maybe we could just wait a bit. It would look a bit odd us doing this. I don't want him to know." He nodded and then something came to her. "Charlie what did you mean by pay back." **

**"Well you see. Ginny through that you had slept with Harry and taken him off her so she wanted to get you back. She found out about you and Draco some time ago, from what she told me but I never throught she'd do this really Hermione I hope you believe me."**

**Hermione smiled and nodded. They spoke for until he was told to go with being on round's with Remus. When Charlie went Hermione tryed to sleep but couldn't. Next week was her last and then she'd have to tell everyone about her and Charlie. She didn't mind it was just the bit about the baby. What if it came out looking like Draco with blonde hair and pale blue eye's?**

**Pulling the cover's over her she took the dreamless sleep potsion she was given and was aslepp in no time at all.**

**It was the last day before they'd all leave forever. Hermione had been keeping herself to herself more. Harry and Ron were worried about her and went to see her. When they got there she was still asleep in her bed.**

**"Hermione wake up." Ron shook her lightly. She began to stir and gave them a smile when she saw them. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing just wondered what your still doing in bed." Harry and Ron laughed at her when she tryed to sit up but was tangled up in her sheet's. She gave a laugh as well. "So why are you still in bed 'mione?"**

**"Just not been getting enought sleep is all. No need to worry. What time is it?"**

**"11 O'clock. It nearly time for the party. Can you believe that we pasted in our NEWT's? I can't." Ron looked at them both and sighed. **

**"Right I'll get up but you two OUT." They nodded and left letting her get ready. They shouted that they'd meet her in the great hall for the party at 12. **

**Hermione got up and went into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot enought for her. When it was she took off her night wear and steped in. She was so rapped up in the shower that she didn't hear someone call her name or the door open. But what she did hear was a groan from Charlie. She gasped and turned trying to grab something to cover her with.**

**Charlie looked at her and walked over to her. He took her hand's in his and pulled her flush to his chest. She looked up at him and gave a small gasp. They looked into each other's eye's and didn't see that their head's were moving closer until their lip's pressed agaist each other. Hermione moaned when his tounge asked for entrance. They played a tug-of-war. Charlie pushed her up agaist the shower wall, lifting her leg's up and letting her rap them around his waist.**

**"Charlie..." It came as a moan and that only egged him on more. He'd wanted to do this for some time and wasn't about to let it pass.**

**Hermione stood at the great hall door's trying to get herself together. They had, had to rush getting ready for the party. She took a deep breath and pushed the door's open. People stopped to look at her and steared at her openly.**

**She was dressed in a red silk dress that just covered her bum up and fleared out from the waist. If she was to turn to fast it would come up and show her underwear, which were lacy french nicker's. Her bra mached them. Her hair was up but come out in curl's. They flowed over her sholder's and down her back. They ended just in the middle of her back. She also wore a robe but it was open and fasened at the neck. It was a dark red to go with the dress.**

**Hermione made her way to sit with her friend's but then remembered she was to sit with some of the teacher's and head boy. Draco was sitting next to his father and mother. For some reason Ginny was there as well. It was only ment to be 7th year's. Charlie had saved her a seat next to him. When she got there he got up and pulled it out for her. She gave a little nod of the head and a warm smile before sitting down. He sat down next to her and began to talk to her about what she was going to do after school.**

**Dumbledore stood up and began his speach. "Tomorrow I will be sorry to see you all go. There have been some good time and bad time's but the good time's out number the bad. I hope that you all get what you want in life and nothingless. Some thing's over the last year shouldn't have heppened to people your age but they did. I do wish you the best of luck with your future. I also want to award Ms Ginny Weasley her NEWTS as she took them last week." Ginny got up and walked up to him. He gave her them and shook her hand. He waited for her to sit down before speaking again. " I also wish to thank our head boy and head girl for all they have done. Now before us older teacher's go and leave you to your party I do need you warn you that this is a dark time and that you stay on the right side. On a more hapy note enjoy your last day with us and I do hope to see you all again."**

**Everyone cheered. Remus, Charlie and Sirius stayed as they were told to watch over them. The family that had come would stay for a while longer before leveing. Hermione got up and made her way over to Harry and Ron. They looked at her with glear's. "Is something wrong boy's?"**

**"Don't play dumb we know what you tryed to do."**

**"I have no idea what your on about."**

**"Trying to take Draco off Ginny. That's low even for you. I hope you die Granger." Ron stood up with Harry and made his way over to Ginny. Hermione watched them go and had tear's running down her face. She saw Remus, Sirius and Charlie looking at her with worried face's. She couldn't take anymore and ran from the room in her heal's. They ran after her. They found her at the lake side on her knee's.**

**Charlie went over and sat next to her. She leaned on his sholder and cryed out what had been said. Sirius had been told what had been going on and was with her every step of the way as well.**

**Hermione was with the only people that really cared about her. She was to live with Charlie for a while at the borrow the they'd find their own home. They were going to tell Mrs Weasley about their marrage a week from Saturday.**

**Hermione was slowly healing over what Draco had done and was falling more in love with Charlie each day.**

**(WEEK ON SATURDAY)**

**Charlie and Hermione waited for all the family to come into the living room. Remus and Sirius were there also. Ginny had been moved out and into the Malfoy's and was to be married in 3 week's time.**

**"Mum, dad I know this will come as a shock to you all but I hope you don't go the wrong way about this. Me and Hermione well we're going to be married in March. We really love each other and can't wait to be married." Hermione had the first real smile on her face in a while. Mrs Weasley gave a cry of joy and ran over to them, pulling both into a hug. **

**"I'm so happy for you. But you didn't leave much time did you? I mean with the dress and the food oh and the flower's..." Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione away from Charlie and into the kitchen to talk about the wedding. Charlie was given a hug from his dad and hand shake's from evryone else, well not Ron. He still hadn't forgiven Hermione.**

**Mrs Weasley came back in and made them all quiet. "The wedding day with be the 7th March." (THAT'S MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY.HEHE) **

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermioen was sat with Mrs Weasley, Mrs Malfoy and Ginny. They were talking about the wedding in lest than a week. Ginny was going on about how her dress was the best and Hermione could tell she was trying to rub it in that it was her and not Hermione marring Draco.**

**Hermione and Charlie had spoken a lot and were trying to find a home not to far from the school so he could carry on after their marrage. Hermione didn't mind really and wanted to go to work as well. Sirius had given them some help by looking for them when he was in hogsmead. **

**They found a lovely 2 bedroomed apartment. With a living room, dinning room and 2 bathroom's. One for the shower and bath the other for the toilet.**

**All the Weasley's helped with painting and wall-papering. Charlie said she could have what ever dress she wanted and not to worrie about the prise.**

**Ginny got married to Draco but Hermione didn't go. She wanted to go but didn't know if she could take it just yet. When Charlie got back he told her about it and prmoised that he'd love her forever.**

**It was getting closer to her wedding day and everything was done apart from the food which would be delivered on the day. Hermione stayed at the borrow why Charlie went to stay with Sirius. They hadn't spent any night's in their new home yet wanting it to be magical.**

**On the day of her wedding Hermione was very nervise. "What if he dosen't show? Or something gose wrong?"**

**"Everything's going to be fine Hermione. Now let's get your hair done, then your make-up and after that you can put on your dress." She nodded and Mrs Weasley. Her mother stood next to her with the curler's and helped with the hair. **

**After that they left her to get the dress on.**

**It was pure white and made of silk. It was not at all puffy or over the top just pure white silk that tied down the back. She called Mrs Weasle in to tie it. It was off the sholder and touched the floor. She put in new ear-ring's that dangeled to just above her sholder's. A neckalace she borrowed from her mother. A blue garter and her grandmother's braclet that was 50 year's old. (AS THEY SAY...SOMETHING BORROWED, SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW AND SOMETHING BLUE.)**

**Her belly was just starting to go but not that anyone would tell unless she told them and she wasn't about to do that. Her father came in and took her arm. They made their was there." You look beautiful Hermione. I've so hapy for you."**

**"Thank you dad." Hermione gave him a smile and then turned to walk down the path to her future husband. They were to be married on Hogward's ground's. Hermione was the one to sugest it as he would be teaching then. All the student's were welcome and all the friend's that they made over the year's. Ginny was there with Draco. **

**When Dumbledore said they could kiss there was not a woman's eye's that were dry apart from Ginny. Everyone made their way to the great hall. Table's were along the wall's and a big space for dancing. From somewere a voice rang out. "Now it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance as man and wife."**

**Hermione was looking into his eye's the whole time and smiled. She was happy and hoped nothing would ever happen to either of them.**

**Charlie and Hermione went to France for their hunnymoon. And didn't came out of their room for a lot. They took walk's round the street's, looked at the star's at night, took boat ride's and even had ice-cream. They had the best time and could wait dor everyone to hear about their time away.**

**Hermione was starting to show by the time they came home. Charlie said to tell them that they'd been seeing each other for a while before telling them of the wedding. Hermione didn't know how he could do this and rase another man's baby.**

**When they got back everyone was happy for them. Ron had come around and also looked pleased for them. Ginny was now 5 mouth's pregnent and it was Draco's. A test was done for her. Hermione was showing to be about the same but bigger. She went to see a healer before they went to see everyone. Charlie was with her.**

**"Right Mrs Weasley let take a look...It seem's that your having twin's.."**

**"But that can't be." Hermione looked at Charlie and he nodded his head. The told her that twin's were not on either the mother's side or the father's side. The heal knew what they ment and took a test to see who the father was. **

**"This is odd. It's not un-heard of but is odd...It's seem's that the baby's have different father's." Hermione and Charlie were shocked. "Let me explane. The baby's are not from the same egg meaning that you had two egg's in your tube's at the same time. One of them was furtlised (sp?) by one man and there was not enougth or they were not stong enougth. So when you had sex with Mr Weasley here the other egg was still in the tube and waiting...so his sperm went to the egg. There for another baby. I know it's confusing but it's not unheard of really."**

**"So one of the baby's is mine?" He got a nod and a smile in return and was pulling Hermione into his arm's. Hermione laughed and hugged him back. **

**"Can you tell us what they are?" Charlie put her down at this and looked at the healer.**

**"Yes I can. If you just give me a minute. I can tell you what they are but I don't know which of the men will be the father's...well not until their born." After asking Hermione to lay back on the bed the healer put her wand there and said a spell. A blue light came then a pink. Hermione knew what that ment. "It's seem's that you are going to have a boy and a girl. I hope you very happy and I'll send word for your next appointment."**

**Thanking her they made their way to see everyone and tell them the good news. As twin's were not heard of in either Malfoy or Granger family's everyone would think that the baby's were Charlie's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The war was coming to a close. Hermione had to sit back and let other's fight. She would have loved to get out there and fight but she was 8 months gone and Charlie wouldn't let her go. The childen were 6 now and sat with their mother playing and drawing. Suddenly she heard someone running up to the door. Getting up she was at the living room door when Ron and Harry came running in.**

**"Hermione! It's...it's Charlie.." She shook her head and Ron took her hand and pulled her into a hug best he could. "He's at the hospital but they say he won't last long. I'm so sorry." Hermione got her coat and made her way to the fire place. Carler came with her and Conner went with Ron. Hermione made her way to were she could see the Weasley's. The first one to see her was Mr Weasley.**

**"Were his he?" Hermione could see Ginny crying in her mother's sholder. Draco was sat down with Fred and George. When he saw Hermione he gave her a sad smile. Mr Weasley took her hand and lead her to Charlie's room. He was sitting up in bed and when he saw Hermione at the dor in tear's he tryed to give her a smile but it didn't work. She ran over to him and fell into his arm's. Charlie held her and cryed with her. **

**"I don't want you to leave Charlie." She crying to him. He didn't want to leave eigher but knew his time was up.**

**"I want you to find some one that will love you Hermione." She shook her head. "Yes I'm not saying straight away but some day. Please for me."**

**He brought her face up to look at him and saw she was still crying. He hugged her again before tunring towards his dad. "Dad I don't want her please take her home." He felt her shack her head but handed her over to his father. **

**Mr Weasley took her out the room but couldn't get her to go home. Carler and Conner went over to her and she hugged them. She felt a pain shoot down into her stomack and gasped. Mrs Weasley came over and was shocked when she saw that her water's had broken.**

**She called for a nurse and helped Hermione into a room. It was 4 hours later before a little girl made her way into the world. She had red hair and brown eye's. Charlie had been told but Hermione wanted to go see him. She was put into a wheel chair and held the baby why she was taken to his room. He was now lying down and looked ready to go. When he saw her he gave a warm smile. She was moved next to him and she let him see his little girl. **

**"Candy Chelsey Weasley." He said before he closed his eye's but he didn't open them again. Hermione went pale and shook her head. She screamed his name and that brought everyone running into the room. They saw her with her head on his cheast and crying for him to come back. Mrs Weasley gave a sob and went into his husband's arm's. Harry came over to Hermione and pulled her to him best he could with her sitting down and holding a baby.**

**"He...he gave her a name...before he went.." Harry nodded and let her tell him. "He said Candy...Chelsey...Weasley.." She cryed even more. Harry took her out the room so she could gte some rest.Draco was sat with the little ones and watched as the one he still loved morned over her husband.**

**Him and Ginny had talked about splitting up as she wanted nothing to do with their childen. They had a boy at 6 and another boy at 4. She didn't want them but knew he wouldn't let her get rid of them. Hermione was both their godmother and Charlie was their godfather, along with ****Blaise.**

**Hermione sat in her bed at the Borrow with Candy in her arm's. She looked down at her. Apart from her eye's everything else was Charlie. She gave a smile but it didn't last long. Mrs Weasley had said that she should stay with them until she was ready to go home. Carler and Conner were sleep next door. It had been 2 day's since he had died and everyone was sad and tryed to help her.**

**Hermione was fed up with it. She didn't need their pity no what she needed was Charlie back. Hermione made her way down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron eating their came into the room and sat down next to Ron and began to eat as well. Carler didn't came down that bothered her. She put Candy in the crib inthe living room and went up to her. She found her crying in her bed. The covers were over her head and her head was under her pillow.**

**Hermione sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Come on darling it's going to be ok." Carler came out from under the cover's and hugged her mother midrif. Hermione hugged her back and let her cry. "Why don't we go get something to eat. Then we can take Candy for a walk around the garden. How's that sound?" Carler nodded and they went to get something to eat. Ginny was there with lot's of bag's.**

**"You can go now. It's family only now." Hermione was shocked. How could she be so mean when she had just lost her husband. "And take your brat's with you." Hermione gleared at her and made her way into the kitchen to find Conner and Carler putting their coat's on. Harry was pale and so was Ron. **

**"What's going on?"**

**"That...that lady said we had to go..." Carler said and she was back in tear's. Hermione was shocked. The other's seemed to be in two mind's. Hermione went into the living room and picked Candy up. When she got back into the kitchen Mr and Mrs Weasley were there.**

**"I'll be going now." With that she and her childen left. Mrs Weasley looked from Harry to Ron. They finaly told what had gone on and she was cross. Ginny had never know her mother to shout at her and went to her room like she had been smacked.**

**Charlie was bearied on a Friday 7th of March. Hermione was crying on her own. People didn't go near her. They had been told by Ginny thing's and throught that she had done them. Hermione knew this but didn't give a damn. Candy was in her pram whcih Carler was pushing. Conner stood next to his sister's making sure no one would take them. He gleared at anyone that deared come near. He even gleared at Ginny when she went past. This shocked her but she stook her nose up and walked by.**

**Hermione went and stood by his grave. Everyone left her alone. The children were waiting a bit away from her, knowing how much she wanted their father to come back.**

**"I'll miss you Charlie. Please know I will love you alway's and no one will ever take your place in my heart." Hermione kissed his name on the head stone, then stood up and made her way to children. She gave them a watery smile and gave them both a hug. "Remember that your daddy alway's love's you no matter what." They nodded and went out the grave-yard. They went to the Weasley's for the party. Mrs Weasley came over to her and gave her a hug. The boy's of the family didn't want to know her and Mrs Weasley had. had enough.**

**"Right that's it!" Everyone in the familt looked at her. "Hermione has done nothing and your treating her like it was her faiut Charlie died. Now what the hell is going on." Bill was the one to answer.**

**"She never loved Charlie. All she ever did was marrie him because she was having a baby. How do we even know that their his?"**

**"Becuase a test was done. I was there and if you don't believe me ask the healer that did the test." Hermione kept her head down.**

**"I'm...I'm going to go. I don't want to course trouble Mrs Weasley." They children followed her and went home.**

**"How could either of you lot say that. Hermione has been through more than we all have and your saying that those children are someone else's? Until you say your sorry to her don't bother to talk to me because I'm not talking to a bunch of baby's." With that she went after Hermione leaveing behind her family that all had their head's down. They felt stupid. Fred and ****George got up and went after their mother.**

**They came out the house and saw that Hermione was in Molly's arm's crying. Fred and Georgewent over and nodded at Hermion. "We came to say We're sorry-"**

**"We never ment any of it. But we-"**

**"Were told that and well you know." Hermione nodded and gave them a smile. They all hugged and said goodbye before they went back into the house.**

**Mrs Weasley went with Hermione back to her house amd help to get the children's dinner, washed and into bed, why Hermione sorted Candy out. Molly went home when Hermione was in bed and asleep.**

**It took Hermione a while to get back to the way thing's were. She missed Charlie and would go to his grave to talk to him. She'd tell him all about Candy and how Conner and Carler were helping her. **

**Sometime's she'd take them with her but didn't think it was the right place to take them. Molly would then look after them. Everyone apart from Ginny had said sorry to her. But she didn't mind she told them she had loved Charlie and hoped they could see that. **

**Ginny and Draco had devoised. Draco kept the children. Molly was shocked when she was told that by Ginny she wanted nothing to do with them. **

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione sat with her 5 year old daurghter. They were eating their breakfast. Conner was in the back yard flying on his new broom with Carler. They were very good at flying and Hermione wouldn't be suprised if they made the Quidditch team when they went to school in a week's time. She herself would be going as well. She had been asked to take over Charm's. Candy would also come with her but would go to the play group in the village.**

**Candy was growing fast and would follow Carler around when she was with her. Carler would laugh at time's but then get mad as she was in one of her mood's. Hermione had still gone to Charlie's grave when she felt she needed to be with him. What sceared her was that Carler's hair was turning lighter and would go to a dark blonde. She didn't see much of Ron and Harry now. Harry had got back with Ginny and were married. They had a little boy called James Srius Potter. Hermione was happy for them but her friendship with Ginny never came back. Ginny had said sorry but Hermione felt betrayed and only spoke to her when need be. **

**From what she heard from Harry was that Draco had moved back in to his Malfoy Manor after his mother and father were killed in the war. His children were called Lucius and Darian Malfoy. Darian was the oldest at 11 and Lucius was 9. Hermione hadn't seen him since Charlie's funarul. Fred and George would come around and see her now and again but had their shop to run. Mr and Mrs Weasley would come around most day's and she would go see them at the Borrow. **

**Candy laughed as Carler did a nose dive. Hermione gasped as watched as she come out just in time before coming to a stop in front of them She gave a grin the took off after Conner again.**

**"Mummy..Look uncie Fred and George here." Candy pointed then ran over to them. George picked her up and began to tickle her. "Stop...please" Candy couldn't stop laughing, which made them laugh with her.**

**"Hi 'mione. We came to see if those two were ready for school yet.' They winked at her. Hermione shook her head and smiled. Carler and Conner landed and came over to see what was going on. "We have something for you two." Fred gave each a big bag. Hermione groaned when she saw their shop sign on it. They gave a cry of joy and thanked them with a hug and lot's thank you's.**

**"We cant stay long. Ron want's the family togther and he wanted us to bring you to the house.So..."**

**Hermione nodded. "Right. Kid's get your coat's on." They ran to get their coat's from the bench in the garden. When they did everyone made their way into the house to use the fire place. The girl's went with Hermione and Conner went with Fred.**

**They walked in and saw everyone looked at Ron shocked. When they saw Hermione they scowled. Mrs Weasley looked worried for some reason. "Did we miss something?" Fred asked. Bill nodded and told Ron to say what he had just said.**

**"I found out some news today. I think the children shouldn't be in the room." Mrs Weasley took them into the kitchen and Ron turned to Hermione and glreaed. "How could you lie to us? Their not even his."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The children are not Charlie's. I found some paper's on my desk this morning from a healer and they said that one of the children were not Charlie's. It must be Candy." Hermione shook her head. "Well that mean's that Conner and Carler aren't his." She shook her head again and they all frowned.**

**"I...me and Charlie didn't want to tell any of you. But Carler isn't his." She looked down at her hand's.**

**"That's not posible. You had Conner and Carler at the same time."**

**"It is...I was told that I had two egg's in my tubes...one was fertlised but the other wasn't. When I got with Charlie he...he fertlised the other egg. The healer said it wasn't unheard of."**

**The other's looked from one to the other. "One one think. Who's is she then?" Hermione shook her head and got up. She walked into the kitchen, were Molly was sitting talking to the kid's. She gave Hermione a smile and got up. She gave her a hug. "I knew Hermione. Charlie told me after you found out. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry about all that. I told Ron not to tell them but he throught that they should know." Hermione nodded.**

**"I know. I was going to tell you but Charlie said it didn't matter. He said aslong as we have each other then...then..." She was crying now. "We better go. I didn't want any of this really but I don't think I can deal with it right now." Molly nooded and showed the out.**

**Hermione sat at the head table in the great hall waiting for the sorting. She looked down the table and saw that one seat was still left. She frowned and then knew which teacher was missing. The posion's teacher. The door's from behind the table opened and her eye's widened upon seeing Draco Malfoy coming and sitting on the right side of her.**

**The sorting had started now and his son was put in Slutherin. She watched as more got sorted.**

**"Weasley, Carler" She sat down and waited to be put in her house. Hermione fiddled with her hand's. "SLYTHERIN." Hermione shook her head shocked. Carler frowned but shrugged and moved to sit next to Heter and Danny ****Zabini. Danny was in the same year as her were as Heter was in a year above her.**

**"Weasley, Conner" Carler turned to watched her brother be sorted. She smiled at him when he looked her way. "GRYFFINDOR." He made his way there and when he did he turned to look at Carler and gave her a warm smile.**

**Hermione looked at Draco and he was looking at her. She gave him a small smile. But he gave her a glear. Hermione turned her head down. After the speach from Dumbledore the meal began. "Why didn't you tell me?" Draco hissed in her ear.**

**"Tell you what? That she was your's? Well you'd just cheated on me and I didn't know till then."**

**"So Conner's mine as well?"**

**"No he's Charlie's. Maybe we should talk about this later." He nodded and went back to his dinner. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Carler laughing with Danny and his son ****Darian.**

**He gave a small smile but then it went thinking about why she wouldn't tell him. And how Conner wasn't his when she had them at the same time. He shook his head and throught how the talk would go with her tonight.**

**Hermione was the head of Gryffindor, as Professor Mcgonagall had taken over as headmistress after Dumblefore was killed in the war. She had to wait till they had all gone to bed, then she had to do round's till 11 to make sure no one was out after hours. Draco was waiting at her room's when she came back. After giving the pass word she let him in. The house elf that had been looking after Candy nodded at Hermione and blinked out of the room. Hermione showed him were he could sit why she went to get some coffee.**

**After they both had a drink he asked her what she ment earlier. "Conner isn't your's Draco. I know it's hard to believe knoking I had them at the same time but I can tell you that she is the only one that's your's. The healer said that I had two egg's in my tubes. You fertlised one but not the other one. It was a bit to far up my tube or something. So when Charlie and I...well you get the picture. If you like I can show you the test's" He nodded and waited for her to give him the paper that said one of her children was his. When he read it he was shcoked. **

**She was telling the truth. Carler was his but Conner wasn't. If he hadn't seen the paper work he would have throught she was lieing to him."So when are we telling her?"**

**"What? I'm not telling her Draco. I mean she had grown up thinking that her father was Charlie, I'm not about to tell her other wise. She might take it the wrong way." Hermione looked down but could feel his eye's bearing into her. The hate was coming off him in waves.**

**"You'll tell her or I will." With that he got up and stormed out the room, slaming the door he woke Candy up. Hermione went to sort her out then went to her own bed screaed that he would go through with his threat. She couldn't get to sleep for a long time but did. How ever she was pleaged with nightmears.**

**Draco stormed back to his house (he's head of Slytherin) He saw that some one was still up and planed to get rid of his stress and anger on them. But when he saw it was Carler his mind swayed. She was looking into the fire with red puffy eye's and was sniffing. He sat across from her and she jumped when she saw him there.**

**"I'm sorry sir...I'll go up to bed." He shook his head and let her stay were she was. When she gave a sigh of relife he frowned.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Well it's just that people are saying that I shouldn't be in this house. I mean I know my mum and dad were in Gryffindor but I know that my **_**real**_** dad was in here." He was shocked. She knew that Charlie wasn't her father. He'd play along and find out how she knew.**

**"And why do you not believe that Charlie Weasley isn't your real father?" He looked at her and she frowned. She looked like him in some way's and he could see that.**

**"Well I was looking around at home and found some paper's. I didn't understand them then but now I do. They said that some other man was my father. I don't know how it happened I mean me and Conner were born together but that's what it said. Your not going to tell my mother are you?" She now had wide eye's and a look of fear in her eye's.**

**"No but I think you should tell her you know. Maybe she can tell you who your real dad is. Goodnight Ms Weasley." He got up and went off to bed feeling a lot better. Carler knew and now all he need was for Hermione to tell her that he was her father. He still loved Hermione but felt betrayed. Then he throught about everything and knew that if she told him then one of his children would have been cast out. He was greatful for Charlie for what he did and rase his daurghter. He only wished he could thank him somehow.**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carler was waiting for her mother to come out. They had desided to go to Hogsmead together. It was not normally first year's that got to go but thing's had changed. Then she saw her head of house near the door's looking her way. She gave a smile but then turned away. She saw her brother with some of his house and sighed. She wished that he'd come talk to her once in a while but he didn't act like he used to. He acted like she wasn't his sister and they were not twin's..well in some way any how.**

**She turned and saw her mother and Candy. She gave a wave and ran over to them. "Are you ready to go mum?"**

**Hermione nodded and they began to walk when Draco began to walk with them. Hermione didn't look to happy and Candy and Carler could see this. Candy being at that age kept asking questions.**

**"Mummy...why are you glearing at him? Did he hurt you? Can I kick him if he did?" Carler laughed and brought her hand to her mouth. Hermione looked down at her and smiled at them both.**

**"No just we never really got on did we?" Hermione turmed to him and saw him smirking. **

**"Well we did but something happened. Oh Carler I think you should talk to your mother about something." Carler went pale and nodded why looking down. Hermione thought he'd told her and gleared at him.**

**"Mum... who's...who's my real dad?"**

**"What do you mean. You know your real dad." Draco scowled and gave her a peaceing look.**

**"But what were those paper's for that said I was someone else's? I found them in the study about a year ago." Hermione sighed and looked at Carler. Draco could tell this was going to hurt her more than anything. If he could he'd help her but didn't want to come between them.**

**"How about we talk tonight? Maybe Draco you'll let her stay in my dorm's just for tonight?"**

**He nodded and began to talk to Carler about her school work. Hermione picked Candy up so they could get there without her stopping to look at thing's for 5 minutes.**

**When they got there Draco stayed with them for a while and then went off to find his own son. Who was visting Molly and she was brinning him to the village for dinner. He said he'd meet them in the Hogshead for dinner if they'd like. Candy said yes and so did Carler so Hermione had to go as well.**

**After a day out with each other thing's seemed to go back to normall. But when they'd ran into Conner he only said hello to Hermione and Candy. Carler had said it to him and felt sad that her own brother was turning on her. Hermione had said she'd talk to him but Carler knew that what she said would not make him talk to her. **

**The had brought a lot of thing's and they had gotten new dresses for the Christmas ball that would be happening in about 3 week's. (i fast forward's a bit so it dosen't get boring just me talking about what they do at school...zzzzzzz. lol) They matched and Candy had made it known that she was going and picked about 5 dresses before desiding on a red dress that made her look like a princess. **

**They made their way to the Hogshead and Hermione saw Ginny and Harry there with Ron, Bill, Fred and George. At the back she saw Draco and his son Lucius. She gave a sigh and made her way over to Draco. Ron gleared at him and she felt it on her back. She sat down and so did Candy and Carler. Candy saw her uncle glearing and gleared back at him. To say Ron was suprised was an understatment and he turned back to Harry. Candy and Carler talked with each other and asked Lucius if he'd like to play a game of exploding snap. They from some were pulled a pack of card's and played it three way's.**

**They ate dinner then picked up their bag's and made their way back to Hogwort's. Hermione invited Draco and Lucius back for tea and said she'd cook.**

**Hermione had just finished telling Carler who her real dad and she looked shocked. Carler got up and said goodnight before making her way back to her house. Carler got back and saw that everyone had gone to bed and curled up on the sofa near the fire. She looked into the fire and sighed. Her mother had told her everything and then told her not to blame her father for what happened. He had cheated and she was sticking up for him? That was one thing that she couldn't understand unless she still loved him.**

**Turning when she heard footspet's she saw Draco standing there looking her way. He gave a small smile but she turned back around and steared at the fire trying to think about what to say. She heard him sit down on the chair next to her. "So what did you talk about, you and your mother."**

**"I don't know you tell me.I'm sure you know all that she said and more beside's."**

**"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I really am but I would like to get to know you if you'll let me." They steared into each other's eye's and he saw that she was confushed and she could see that he was feeling ashamed about what he did.**

**"I ghess we could try. I mean you are my father and all. But what really happened between you and mum? She say's that you went off with someone else, but if you really loved her you wouldn't have."**

**"It's true what she said. I did go with someone else. I was drunk and I felt ashamed about it so I told your mother. I hope that we could work it out and we could have if I didn't get the other woman pregnent." Carler nodded and turned back to the fire. She broke the quiet and told him thing's he'd missed out on and he told her about him.**

**They laughed and made plans about the next Hogsmead weekend. Draco took her up to bed when she fell asleep with her head on his legs. After that he went to see Hermione, to thank her for this.**

**(just to let you know it's like only 7)**

**Hermione had just finished giving a giggling Candy a bath when a knock come to her room's. She went to answer it and laughed when Candy ran around in just her towel. Draco was stannding there and she showed him in.**

**"Just give me 5." He nodded and watched her pick Candy up in her arm's and make her laugh why she took her to get ready for bed. When she came back Candy was in her pink, bunny Pj's and carrying a floppy eared bunny in her arm's. She went over to the table and waited for Hermione to bring her a glass of milk and a cookie.**

**Hermione came back over to him and sat down across from. "So have you seen Carler?"**

**"Yeah. We had a long talk and sorted thing's put, I think. We're going to the next Hogsmead weekend together and I'd like for you and Candy to come. Maybe Conner would like to come as well?"**

**"Conner wont come. He's not very pleased at the minute. Ron had been feeding him lies about Carler and wont even stay in the same room as her for long." Hermione looked down and sighed. Draco could tell she was sad and wanted to make it up to her some how.**

**Hermione the said that they'd love to join them when they go to Hogsmead. Candy come over and curled up one her mother's knee and went to sleep. Draco stayed and waited for her to come back after putting her to bed. They sat there and talked and got over what happened year's go. Both thinking what it would be like to like to kiss the other but non being brave anough to do so.**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione was waiting for Candy to finish her breakfast before taking her to the day care in town. Candy reached and got her little bag before pulling her mother out the door and down to the hall. Just as they were about to walk out the door they heard someone cry out and laughing. Hermione ran around the corner to see Carler get hit in the face by a girl that was 3 years older then her. Conner stood there watching but didn't seem to like it. Candy came around the corner and screamed when she saw her sister being hurt. Hermione come forward and they stopped. They looked down and waited for their detentions to be handed out.**

**"You'll not move why I see if Ms Weasley is ok you hear?" They nodded and watched as she checked on Carler. Carler didn't look to good. Her nose was broken and her arm looked like it had been broken as well. Hermione told them all to go to her office and wait there for her. Candy was crying and trying to help but Hermione told her to go back into the school and run to Madam Pomfrey to let her know they were on their way.**

**Hermione helped her up and took it at a slow rate as she was limping. "Carler, hunny what happened?"**

**"I...I was just walking around when they came out...I was just going to go back in but they cornered me. How...how could Conner just stand there mum? He's my brother and he let them..." She trailed off and cried. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this and if she had to stop the Weasley from seeing her children then so be it. Getting to the hospital wing she helped Poppy get Carler onto the bed. Hermione said she'd back in about 10 minutes or so and would bring Draco with her. Candy stayed with her sister telling her all what she was going to do to the one's that hurt her. This got Carler smiling.**

**Hermione walked into her office to see them sitting in the chairs around. She saw Conner standing by her desk and she pointed to a chair. He sat down and knew that he was in trouble as well. "Now you going to tell me why you went at Ms Weasley like that and you're going to tell me now." She said as she sat down behind her desk.**

**"Well Ms she started saying her family was better then ours and well then she hit me." The girl that had been hitting Carler. **

**"You'll stop lying right now Ms Gintine. You'll be having 4 months of detention and you'll be writing a letter to Ms Weasley telling her how sorry you are Ms Gintine. Leave now." The rest waited for her to leave. "Now the rest of you will be severing 3 months of detention and will also write a letter each to Ms Weasley telling her why you just stood there watching instead of helping her. Also I want you to write a 10 foot essay telling me why it is wrong to stand and do nothing to help your fellow house mate. Mr. Weasley stays behind please. Now out!" They ran out the room. Conner stayed sat in his chair.**

**Hermione looked at him with pity in her eyes and pain that he didn't do anything to help his sister out. "Now Conner you're going to tell me what's been going on between you and your sister right now."**

**"Well Uncle Ron said that I should stick up for my own house and pull pranks on Slytherin's. When I saw him in Hogsmead he said that Carler wasn't my sister so I could pull pranks on her as much as I wanted to."**

**"Well she is your sister and what ever your uncle said I want to know right now Conner. Also this has been going on longer then, then so why are you being this way to Carler?" She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.**

**"Well the family says that I shouldn't be nice to Carler because she isn't a real Weasley and that dad never loved her." Hermione gasped. **

**"Was this in a letter Conner?" He nodded and she asked for the letters and to bring any letters from them to her from now on. "Will you come talk to Carler please? She misses you so much. You may not have the same father but he loved her just as much as you or Candy." He again nodded and walked with her out the room. "Just need to stop off somewhere first then we'll go see her ok."**

**"Ok." They walked down to the great hall. He waited outside why she went in. Soon she came back out with Draco. He looked shocked and followed them to the hospital wing. When they got there Carler was walking around on crunchers. She smiled at them but when she saw Conner she pulled back a bit. Conner looked hurt but knew it would take a while for her to trust him again. Draco ran over to her and asked if she was ok. Hermione pulled Draco away so that Conner and Carler could talk. He went with her into the office to find Candy and Poppy drinking and eating. Candy had red eyes and had calmed down some by now and looked happy enough. **

**Hermione sat down and asked why Carler was walking around with crunchers. "Well I couldn't find anything that would help with her twisted ankle so she'll have to walk around with them for a few weeks till its better." Hermione nodded and watched Draco try to walk back out to her. Hermione glared at him and pointed to a chair. 10 minutes later a knock come to the door and Carler and Conner stood there smiling like old times. **

**"Mum did you really do that to Kiki Gintine?"**

**Hermione laughed and nodded. Draco looked between them and Conner told him what she had done. He smirked at her. "Right now Conner off to your next class and Carler you too." They groaned but walked out talking about class. Draco stood shocked at what had just come about. "They don't hate each other Draco. But I was wondering if you would look after Candy for me tonight? I know it's a lot to ask but I-"**

**"It's fine. Just bring her round when your ready and she can play with ****Lucius if she likes." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek with a thank you. He turned a light pink but made sure that no one could see this. They walked to their classes and got ready for lesson's that would start in about 5 minutes.**

**All through the day Hermione worked out what she was going to say to Ron and the Weasleys but just thought she'd say what needed to be said then leave.**

**Candy didn't mind and stayed with Draco why she went. When she got there Mrs Weasley was just putting dinner out for them. She stormed in and glared at Ron. "What do you think you are doing? Do you think it's funny that my children fight or that Conner stands by and watchers why Carler get's beaten up!?" She screamed at Ron. He looked pale and looked down at his plate. Molly and Arthur gasped. **

**"I'm telling you now Ron you ever and I mean ever write to Conner again and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again is that clear!? He nodded but didn't look up at her. She turned to Molly and spoke that made all the Weasley's know she was not lying. "I'm sorry Molly but until I know that this won't happen again I'm not bringing Conner, Candy or Carler around here again." Molly nodded but looked sad. "You may come see them at the school but only you." She looked at both Molly and Arthur why saying this. They nodded and smiled at her. Molly showed her out then she went back to shout at Ron.**

**Hermione got back around 8 and went to get Candy. When she got there laughing is what greeted her. Knocking on the door she waited to see what was going on in there. When the door opened she started to laugh herself. There was Draco with face paint on his face to make him look like a clown.**

**"Don't laugh 'mione..." He whined but she couldn't stop herself. He wanted to glare at her, really but she just looked so happy he didn't want to upset her. Showing her in she saw that it wasn't just his face in disarray. The room looked like a heard of bufferlow had ran through. She saw Candy lying on the sofa asleep and holding a bear in her hands. Hermione smiled before waving her wand and watching the room go back to normal.**

**Draco thanked her and went to wash his face. When he came back she had Candy in her arms and was trying to pick up her bear that had fallen on the floor. He came forwards and picked it up, put it in her open hand and smiled at her.**

**"Thank you Draco. Really for everything." She said with a real smile lighting up her face. He nodded and said he'd see her tomorrow. Draco opened the door for her and watched her go around the corner before closing the door and leaning on it with her eyes closed. He could feel the feelings that he'd pushed down so many years ago coming back to him and for once he didn't fight them. He loved her and wanted her back. If he had to walk around the world bare foot and shout to everyone that he loved her he would. Just to prove that he did.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ? THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND ANY OTHER STORY I'VE WRITEN. FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST STARTING TO WRITE YOUR OWN DON'T WORRY AND JUST PUT WHAT YOU THINK NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINK'S. IT'S YOU WRITING IT NOT THEM AND IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT STUFF THEM. LOL. ANYWAY TILL NEXT TIME**

**LOVE**

** love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	7. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
